undead_assaultfandomcom-20200214-history
SFAAT
Introduction SFAAT (aka Security Force Assistance Advisor Team) - is class that makes use of human militia units (appearing out of nowhere, but who cares) by training them in various combat disciplines. In-game reinforcements are preset classes with preset number of skills. However, only those who are directly controled by player (with training skill) can use their numerous abilities. All of them have free item slot, weapon slot and armor slot. # LN Rifleman - uses rifles. Can use "Frag grenade", "Smoke grenade" and "Ground Flare". # LN Automatic rifleman - uses machineguns. Can use "Surpessive Fire" (+huge dmg boost, -mspeed), and "Incinedary rounds" (increase dmg and slow enemy, unlike player's class this ability is passive). # LN Javeliner - uses rifles. Can use "Rocket" and "Grenade" skills (similar to player class, with lesser damage, but still deadly), and "Smoke grenade". Watch out when using rocket skills, since backblast can damage allies right behind javeliner. # LN Squad Designated Marksman - uses sniper rifles. Can use "Binoculars", "Sentry Camera" and "Rapid Fire"(+huge dmg boost, -mspeed). # LN Combat Engineer - uses shotguns. Can deploy "Barricade"(aggroes enemies), "Sentry Turret"(good dmg support) and "Rocket Barrage"(good aoe and brief stun). Gameplay Summary SFAAT builds a mass of Local Nationals (LN) and rallies them at East Thalim or at Airport (chapter 3). The SFAAT can only control the LNs by training (recruiting) them. The number of LNs allowed to lead scales with the Training Skill. These trained LNs can be used mobily to assist the team outside of the rallied location. They can also make use of the suicide-at-key-points technique (for example, after CLP escort) - and later revived by a medic - to get more controllable reinforcements who synergizes well with the trained LNs. Abilities '''-Soldier Skills' main page here '-Marksmanship' main page here I don't take points into this until my LNs had been trained - since they'd get marksmanship too. '-Training' Each level increases the number of subordinate allowed. (up to 4) Level 1: Allows you to recruit. Level 2: Unlocks some abilities of recruited LNs. Level 3: Improved health, movespeed, and LN's AI. Level 4: Unlock all abilities of recruited LNs and gives them headbutt ability. '-Leadership''' Each level increases the number and variety of LNs spawned and improves the cast time and mana cost of rally. Level 1: 1 Javeliner, 1 Rifleman. Level 2: 1 Rifleman, 1 Auto-Rifleman. Level 3: 1 Combat Engineer, 1 Rifleman, 1 SDM. Level 4: 1 Combat Engineer, 1 Rifleman, 1 Auto-Rifleman. Skill Identifiers Instructor + Born to Lead Recommended Build Leadership 2 > Training 4 > Leadership 4 > Marksmanship 1 > Soldier Skill 1 > Marksmanship 4 This is to recruit 4 mobile Local Nationals as quickly as possible. If you can wait on recruiting, max leadership first. Good candidates to recruit include LN Designated Marksman (rapid fire can be toggled on forever), LN Combat Engineer (replacable turrets and barricades if there is no MOS-Engineer), and LN Automatic Rifleman (free incindiary rounds). LN Rifleman and LN Javelin Gunner can be a substitude if you have time to use their large arsenal of spells (watch out of friendly fire/backblast). Category:Classes